


The End

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: A Lifetime of Christmases [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part three's prompt was "socks."This is actually the scene that inspired the whole idea.Thank you for reading!





	The End

2062

“Come to bed, my love.”

Harry smiles as Louis’ voice carries across the room, a little raspier with age, but still soft, alight with adoration.

He shuffles across their bedroom, blue eyes following him, just as bright as they were on that Christmas Eve night fifty-four years ago, when they’d glittered as Harry kissed him for the very first time.

He lies beside his husband and feels his arm wrap around him, a socked foot slide between his legs. He smiles into his pillow before slipping into a dream of a boy with a cute smile and reindeer pyjamas.


End file.
